


Helping Each Other Out

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foreplay, I stopped before the actual sex, Multi, Post-Season/Series 05, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: Abby finds Diyoza walking the ship at night, unable to sleep, so Abby invites her to their room





	Helping Each Other Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melanie_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_b/gifts), [Merced_0411](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merced_0411/gifts).



> So when I wrote my other fic "Finding a New Life", there was a moment that I felt that it could have easily turned into a threesome, and when I was talking to Melanie and Merced on twitter about it, they asked me to write it. So here it is now!!
> 
> Also since I don't really write smut, this stops with foreplay, very open ended, but I still really hope you all enjoy it!!

Abby was surprised to see Diyoza awake this late at night, she was walking through the halls of the ship as Abby made it back to her room.

“Hey, are you okay?” Abby asked her. “It’s late.” Diyoza was one of the other few people sleeping in the ship, due to her pregnancy she had won a bed, and so had Marcus with his wounds.

“You’re up too.”

“Some of the kids decided to train at night and they ended up falling on some rock. Nothing too bad, but they woke me up to check on them,” she answered, “Now it’s your turn.”

“My back is killing me. And the baby won’t stop moving. And I’m tired… and I haven’t slept in three nights. And we have a meeting tomorrow–” she looked tired and stressed, and less in control than Abby had ever seen her.

“Come with me,” Abby suggested, “I’ll give you a back rub. Come on.”

“Really, you don’t need to say anything else. Lead the way.” Diyoza followed Abby to her room, she opened the door and found the room completely dark.

“Don’t make too much noise. Marcus must have fallen asleep while I was gone,” Abby said, going around the bed to check on him, kissing the top of his sleeping forehead. “Come in, close the door. And take off your shirt, so I can reach your back better.”

Abby changed back into her sleeping clothes too, one of Marcus’ shirts and a pair of shorts she had stolen from Raven; and then turned back to Diyoza now standing in sweats and bra.

“Take the bed, sit as comfortable as you can. And I know that’s not much with your belly the size it is now.”

“Don’t call me fat,” Diyoza told her with a smile before taking the bed, and Abby took a seat behind her, open legs around her. The movement on the bed didn’t seem to bother Marcus, so she rubbed her hands together to heat them up, before taking them up to Diyoza’s body.

Abby started on her shoulders, rubbing the knots away, before making her way down and focusing on her lower back, she pushed deeper them, remembering how Jake’s fingers had helped when she had been pregnant with Clarke, she couldn’t push as deep as him, but it must have been helping, because Diyoza groaned at each movement of her hand.

“How is your back feeling?” she asked, moving her hands back up to work deeper on the knots on her neck, earning her a few more moans.

“I don’t think I’ve felt this good in weeks. Now if she could just stop moving.”

“She doesn’t sleep?”

“Not much…”

“Is she kicking you? Clarke used to step on my bladder,” Abby told her, and Diyoza moaned once again.

“No, she’s good with that,” she answered, “Can you get lower again?”

“Of course.”

Abby went deeper with that this time, and soon after that the only sounds in the room were Diyoza’s groans and moans. At certain point, Marcus woke up, he didn’t open his eyes, but the sounds were making him feel something, and he reached his hand across the bed.

Marcus felt the naked skin next to him, and moved his hand up and down realizing it was her leg, and still without opening his eyes, he started tracing patterns on it.

The movement caught Abby by surprise and she stopped for a moment, enough for Diyoza to notice his hand on Abby’s leg too, and looked up to Abby eyeing the door.

“Stay, I still haven’t finished. Or are you sleepy?”

“She’s still moving a lot.”

“Okay,” Abby started again on her back, and Diyoza couldn’t stop herself from groaning again, and that touched Marcus once again, and he moved to kiss her ankle, while his hand moved higher, to the inside of her tight, and in that moment he felt another body, his fingers scraped against Diyoza’s hip.

He stopped, but didn’t move his hand away, and opened his eyes, it was dark, but he could identify the two bodies on his bed.

“Diyoza’s back was hurting her, I offered to help,” Abby said, and he could see the hint of a smile on her lips.

“Your girlfriend is good with her hands, Kane.”

“I know,” he answered.

“Talk to the baby, Marcus. She’s moving a lot, make her fall asleep,” Abby told him, as she pushed her hands into Diyoza’s back once again, getting another moan out of her. 

The room was now not only filled with Diyoza’s moans and groans, but also Marcus’ voice as he sang to the baby. The music seemed to be working on her too, she liked how his voice changed like that, he didn’t sing to her often, but everytime it did, it led to very interesting activities. 

Before she knew it, her body was giving in to her song, falling into Diyoza’s body, her lips landing on her neck. Abby stopped in that moment, not sure what she had done, but Diyoza only moved her neck to the side, giving her better access to her neck, which she took advantage of as her eyes met Marcus’s.

“I think she’s asleep,” Diyoza whispered as Marcus finished the song, pulling them all out of their trance.

“I’m glad,” Marcus said, with his head still close to her belly, his hand still there as well. 

“You can keep touching her if you want,” she said, all three of them knowing that it was about more than the baby.

Abby and Marcus shared a quick look, before Abby dropped another kiss on Diyoza’s neck, and Marcus let his lips fall to her torso, moving them up across her body. And the moans leaving Diyoza’s type were different ones.

As Marcus’ lips entertained themselves on Diyoza’s body and she pulled him up by his hair to her breasts, his right hand went around her, pulling Abby’s body flush against Diyoza’s back, with his hand slipping inside his shirt, grasping at her waist.

Abby moved her hands around Diyoza’s body too, resting them on Marcus hair, interwinding her fingers with Diyoza’s.

“How does he feel?” Abby asked, whispering it on Diyoza’s ear.

“Good…”

“Can I take your bra?” she asked.

“I thought you would never ask.” Abby left one hand and the other worked her bra off, which wasn’t easy when Marcus was making sure she was completely pushed onto Diyoza’s.

“I can feel your breasts on my back, Abby,” she whispered, as she went back to her neck, and Kane made his way to her right nipple.

“Marcus, be careful,” Abby told them, “They are sensitive in this time in a pregnancy,” she reminded him, before answering her, “This night is about you…”

“And I want to see your naked body,” she answered, “if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t…” she said, and she immediately felt Marcus’ hand loosen his hold on her waist and she was able to pull her shirt over her head.

“Marcus, you’re next,” Abby eyed him and going around the bed, to pull his shirt up, feeling Diyoza’s eyes on her. Abby pulled Marcus’ shirt over his head, taking his lips from her breasts and seeing the look on Diyoza's face, he whispered.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Superb. You’re a lucky man, Kane.”

“I know…” Abby didn’t need to see his face, to know the look he had on, one of love and devotion, the same she felt for him. Abby rested her back against him and quickly turned her head over his right shoulder to peck him on the corner of his lips, before kissing Diyoza. 

Abby hadn’t kissed a woman in a long time… and in every way Diyoza was different from Callie, so it felt new to her, but they got accustomed to each other’s mouths quickly. Their hands reaching for each other’s hair, letting it drop down their backs. 

Marcus was still between them, having nowhere to move, so he moved his lips to Diyoza’s breasts once again, as his hands moved lower, reaching for her waistband.

“You couldn’t wait a bit longer, could you?” Abby asked, pulling away for her lips, and helping her move her hips up, so Marcus could try and pull her sweats and underwear down.

“Lay down, Diyoza,” Abby suggested, helping her to lie against the headboard, and that way it was easier for her to push her waist her, with her underwear pulled away, Abby pushed Marcus to her lips, his hands touching her spine until they reached her waistband, while Abby out of habit traced the scar on his torso.

“That’s the scar…” they heard Diyoza’s voice as Marcus’ finished pulling Abby’s underwear down. “It’s… I hadn’t seen it before…”

“It’s large,” Abby said looking at Diyoza, stepping out of her clothes. “I almost lost him, but he’s here…”

“I’m here, I’m alive,” he whispered, kissing her again. For a moment Diyoza felt she was invading this private moment, even if it was very pleasing to watch them kiss and unconsciously she started moving her hand down, touching herself as they continued kissing.

Finally a moan out of Diyoza’s mouth called for their attention, and their lips pulled away from each other, Marcus’ hand still on Abby’s cheek, as he turned to Diyoza, with a smirk.

“We should be helping with that.”

“So come here, Kane,” he laid another kiss on Abby’s lips, before laying down between her legs, starting to kiss her tights.

Abby pulled herself up and lied down next to her, her hand taking one of her breasts, her lips back on her neck and chin, and her foot tracing Marcus’ spine.

“Prepare yourself, he’s good at this,” she said, capturing her lips, just her first moan hit her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you finished this and are frustrated I stopped here, you can be happy now, because Melanie is awesome and she wrote a follow up to this fic!!! It picks up right where this one ends, so if you want smut, just go right ahead to part 2 :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Helping Each Other Out Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591250) by [Melanie_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_b/pseuds/Melanie_b)




End file.
